


Steven Universe Various x Reader - Requests Open

by FandomGirl525



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomGirl525/pseuds/FandomGirl525
Summary: Hello there fellow fanboys and fangirls, I am new to this website so sorry if my stories are bad at first. I'm a very large fan of Steven Universe and so are many other people in the world, so I thought I would write stories about our favorite protectors falling for us. You may request who you like and what the scenario is, and if you want anything specific do not be afraid to ask me to write. All that I ask is that you do not request lemons, for it makes me feel very uncomfortable to write about intercourse, as well as very flirtatious movements to the reader or characters. I will include fluff like cuddles and big hugs, but anything exceeding those actions I will not write. Thank you for reading and have a good day!





	1. Pearl x Female!Gem!Reader

t/c = top color

d/t/c = darker top color

s/c = skirt color

g/c = glove color

e/c = eye color

h/c = hair color

Steven and the gems were gathered in the Burning Room, the half-gem looking around at the bubbled gems that floated above him. “Steven, are you sure you want to do this? There are some really dangerous gems in here, and they could hurt you!” Pearl said for the umpteenth time, being the usual worrywart in situations like this. 

“I know Pearl, that’s why I asked you guys to be here.” The young boy replied as he turned towards his caretakers, Amethyst leaning against the wall and Garnet looking calm like always. Steven had wanted to heal other gems since he had saved Lars, which showed he could now resurrect the dead. “Now, which one of you will be healed?” He asked while peering at the bubbles, before stopping at a g/t gem. “Here’s the lucky gem!” He said while jumping up to the bubble and gently grabbing it, before floating back down and holding the bubble carefully. 

“Be careful Steven!” Pearl said one more time, before Steven gave her a reassuring look and looked back at the bubble. He then popped the bubble and placed the gem down on the ground, ready for the gem to reform. The young boy then gave his hand a quick lick ready to heal the gem, and watched it float up in the air, the gems slightly worried of what would be in front of them. What surprised them all was that instead of a type of beast or corrupted gem forming, a silhouette of a person lit up in the air, before hair and clothes covered their body. Soon the person landed on the ground on their hands and knees, before looking up at their surroundings and showing they were a girl.

“W-what?” The girl mumbled before looking shocked and tried to stand up. “Rose!” She shouted before falling to the ground, her legs still weak from regeneration. Steven soon rushed over to the girl in a panic, all of them surprised when they heard the new gem mention Rose.

“Hey hey, easy! You’re okay!” Steven said quietly while he helped the gem start to stand up, the gem staggering as she stood up.

“W-who are you? Where is Rose?” The gem questioned, standing up fully and looking around the room, now showing they had a body like Lapis’ and showed what they looked like. The girl wore an interested outfit, a cropped and sleeveless t/c shirt that had a hood over her head and a d/t/c scarf covering her mouth, with only her e/c eyes showing with a s/c skirt that lead down to her ankles. She didn’t wear any shoes and had some bandages around her upper arms, and wore g/c leather finger-less gloves that lead to the end of her wrists. The gems became even more worried as the gem kept mentioning their leader, like they knew Rose. 

“Well, I’m Steven and this is Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. But, who are you, and how do you know Rose?” The young boy asked, taking a couple steps back towards the gems to be safe.

“Oh, where are my manners?” The gem muttered before pulling her hood and scarf showing she had h/c hair and wore a sincere smile. “My name is (gem type), and I know Rose because I’m a Crystal Gem, like you all.”

“Then where are your stars? All Crystal Gems have stars on their attire, to show their side.” Pearl stated, more than ready to reduce this mysterious gem back to their stone. 

“I don’t have stars because of what I have to do. Rose assigned me to be an assassin so I could do infiltration for information or if there were certain gems that had to…” Y/N slowly stopped speaking when she looked at Steven and darted her eyes, before clearing her throat nervously. “Gems that would cause problems for the Crystal Gems. Since I had to be close to Homeworld Gems, if I had stars on my outfit that would give me away and cause me to be shattered. And I didn’t want diamonds on my outfit in case the Crystal Gems attacked, because well, I think you know how that would’ve turned out.” Y/N said while rubbing her neck nervously, the Gems still cautious of her.

“Explain why you were in a bubble.” Garnet said, more like ordered, and made Y/N jump a little.

“W-well, Rose had told me that I was an important asset for the rebellion, and she said that something big was happening so she didn’t want me hurt. The next think I know, she said it was for my own good and, apparently poofed.” Y/N muttered, looking at the ground with an upset look. “But I know Rose tries to make the best decisions, so I’m fine with that decision. I swear, I’m on your side, after Rose saved me and let me be me, I wouldn’t want to defy her now. But I still need to know, where is she?” The assassin questioned one more time, the Gems looking at each other before Steven walked up to Y/N.

“Um, actually, I’m Rose’s… son. She gave up her form so I could exist.” The young boy answered as he lifted his shirt, showing his gem to Y/N who was taken aback. 

“Wow…” Y/N muttered as she peered at the gem, then at Steven before giving a small smile. “She really did follow her dream, didn’t she?”

“Huh? Her dream? What was her dream?” Steven quickly asked, while the Gems became confused as well as Y/N knelt to Steven.

“Well, when Rose saved me and brought me into the rebellion, she told me that she wanted to save the Earth because of how unique it was, how life could grow on its own and thrive. And she told me she especially that she loved the thought that creatures on Earth could have their life and families, and one day she wanted to have something like that. So, it looks like she did just that.” Y/N said as she gently held Steven’s hand, who just beamed at the new gem, excited at the thought that his mother really did want to be part of Earth.

“Wait so, you were like a thief for my mom! You would steal from the rich and give to the poor, only the rich were Homeworld and the poor was the Earth, but still! You even look like a thief!” Steven said as he got his starry eyes, making Y/N giggle. “Come on, we got to show you around for your new home!” The young boy exclaimed as he started to pull the gem towards the main part of the house, the Gems following them. Though Garnet noticed how Pearl seemed a bit more unnerved and upset about the new gem, even more from when Steven wanted to heal a gem.

***

Y/N looked around the living room as she waited for the others to get back. Steven and Garnet went to go get his friend ‘Connie’ and Amethyst just tagged along to get something called ‘fries’. The new gem soon paused as she saw Pearl walk into the room, hugging her shoulders tightly as she looked at the ground. “Pearl, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, it’s just that…” Pearl stopped as she lightly peered up looking at Y/N, before looking back down. “I thought I was close to Rose.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I thought I was close to Rose, that’s what I mean. I’ve been in every battle with her and been by her side through and through, I thought I knew everything about her, her dreams and thoughts, what she wanted to do. But apparently not. I didn’t know about Lion, I didn’t know about her dream about having a family, and I didn’t know about you! I guess I’m not as close to her as I thought.” Pearl finished, her eyes becoming slightly glossy.

“What? Of course, you’re close to her! I didn’t know some things about her either, and honestly, it’s a good thing you didn’t know about me.” Y/N as she crossed her arms giving a sincere look to Pearl.

“How is that a good thing?” Pearl questioned, looking up to the slightly taller gem.

“Because you could’ve been shattered.” The simple answer made the slender gem shudder, shocked at such an answer. “Rose knew I was a true Crystal Gem because of my weakness; those around me being hurt. If anyone knew I was a Crystal Gem, let alone if I was close to a Crystal Gem, Homeworld would’ve taken that one close to me and use them as bait. And honestly, I would’ve gone for it. Only Rose knew about me, since neither of us wanted another rebel to get hurt.”

“I… I didn’t know there was so much risk for a gem like you. But still, it hurts to know she didn’t tell anyone about an ally, even me.”

“Well how do you think I feel? I had no idea that she had recruited a Garnet or Amethyst, or had a ‘lion’, whatever that is. But she did tell me about you.” Y/N finished off, making Pearl take a double take.

“She… talked about me??” The slender gem said, surprised that she was mentioned from Rose, especially to a secret teammate.

“Yeah, she told me about how you were always with her, how you be at her every beck and call, and, how you would always jump in front of her when she was in danger.”

“Well what else was I supposed to do, she’s the leader, she can’t get in danger!” Pearl responded, surprised that Y/N acted like it was a terrible thing.

“Pearl, I know you wanted to keep Rose safe, but every time you were healing in your gem, she was seriously worried about you. Worried that because of all your encounters and times being poofed, one day you wouldn’t regenerate back.” The new gem said as she placed a hand on Pearl’s shoulder, who was both surprised, yet at the same time not. She did risk her life so many times for Rose so she would be alright, and nobody knew if there was a limit to a gem’s life, so not regenerating back after so many times could’ve been a possibility.

“Wow, I didn’t know she was so worried about me, out of an entire rebellion. Though I think I know why she never tried to tell me about me rescuing her. I wouldn’t have listened.” Pearl said as she started to chuckle, while Y/N just giggled.

“Y/N! Look, look, look!” Steven shouted from the door as he and the other gems ran in, with Connie following as well. The young boy wore a pink scarf and had grabbed his hoodie for chilly weather, beaming as he ran up to the assassin gem. “Look, I’m a thief!” He shouted as he hopped up and down, causing the gems and Y/N to laugh.

“Hey, I’m a thief too!” Connie said as she ran beside Steven, wearing a dark blue scarf and light blue hoodie to look like Y/N as well. “When Steven told me he found a gem who was an assassin, I was a bit skeptical at first, but looks like I’m wrong!” 

“Well, you do look like assassins, but your hoods need to hide yourselves a bit more.” Y/N said as she bent down and pulled their hoods a bit so only their eyes showed. “And, you can’t be an assassin without the proper efficient, but sneaky weapon.” She paused as she held her hands together, her gem glowing as she crossed her arms over her head, and pulled them down showing w/c daggers in her hands.

“Awesome!” The kids shouted as they looked at the weapons, the gems just laughing at their excitement. Pearl looked at Y/N who was talking to Steven and Connie about an assassin’s life, slightly surprised about how kind she was for such a dangerous job. The slender gem slightly blushed as she thought of how the gem had been caring to her before, reassuring her that Pearl and Rose were close and she herself didn’t want her to get hurt. Maybe she will recover from losing Rose with Y/N beside her.

***

(A few weeks later…)

Shouting and laughter could be heard in the living room, causing the Gems to come out and see what was going on, and causing Pearl to flip out. “Y/N!!!” She shouted as she saw the assassin gem tossing Steven up in the air. “Put him down, he’s going to get hurt!” The slender gem said as she ran beside Y/N, who just caught the young boy who was laughing like crazy. 

“What, no way! He’s in good hands, I won’t let him get hurt.” Y/N said as she turned to face Pearl while hugging Steven. 

“Yeah, and Pearl, remember? I have floating powers, so I can just float down if I fall.” Steven said as he looked at Pearl with his usual happy look. Pearl was still uneasy about it, but Amethyst was just laughing and Garnet was… well Garnet. “Again!” The half-gem shouted as Y/N tossed him up again, making Pearl freak out again. 

“He could still get hurt even with his powers! He could hit the ceiling, or you might hurt him when you catch him or- “

“Pearl, you’re overreacting, he’s okay! Here, let me show.” Y/N stated as she placed Steven on the floor.

“Uh what?” That was the only thing Pearl could say before she was suddenly up in the air and in the hands of Y/N. “Gah, Y/N put me down!” The slender gem shouted as she deeply blushed, while Y/N just continued tossing her up and down. Amethyst and Steven busted out laughing while Garnet just let out a tiny chuckle at the pair, though it seemed to make the matter worse. 

“See, I told you I can be trusted!” Y/N said as she held Pearl bridal-style, not noticing the bright teal blush across her face. 

“Y-yes you can. I guess I was wrong.” Pearl muttered as she was placed down on the ground, avoiding eye contact with the assassin. Steven soon ran up to Y/N with stars in his eyes, hopping up and down in sheer excitement.

“Can we do that again, Y/N?! Please?!?!” He pleaded while switching to puppy eyes, while Y/N tried to come up with an answer. 

“Actually, how about we go to Fish Stew pizza. There are 3 out of 5 chances that you guys can get free slices.” Garnet said the young boy and Amethyst, who instantly agreed to the idea. They soon ran out of the house heading towards the town with Garnet walking behind them, but the tall gem stopped and turned towards Y/N and Pearl. “Brace yourself.” She simply muttered before walking out, making the assassin cock her head in confusion, while Pearl seemed to blush even more.

“Hey Pearl, you alright? You seem a bit off.” Y/N said as she looked at Pearl, who was just trying not to stare at her crush. 

“I-I’m fine, it’s just that…” She trailed off as she turned completely from Y/N and hugged her shoulders, making the other gem become worried.

“Pearl, seriously, is something wrong? Are you upset about me messing with you? It was a joke, I’m sorry if I upset you.” Y/N started to say in a frantic as she went to stand in front of Pearl, trying to make eye contact. “Pearl, talk to me, what’s going on? What did I do?” The slender gem didn’t respond, only took a quick glance up to the taller gem. Pearl soon let out a small sigh, before grabbing Y/N’s collar and pulling her into a kiss, making the taller deeply blush.

“You made me fall for you.” Pearl muttered as she pulled away from the kiss and let go of Y/N, who just stood blushing. The assassin just stood and stared at Pearl, before stumbling and holding onto the table counter. “Y-Y/N? Are you alright?” Pearl said as she saw her crush falter, walking up to them.

“I’ve been in battle against fleets, I’ve snuck near the elites, I’ve even been in front of the Diamonds themselves!” She said as she slowly stood up. “And my knees have never felt weaker until now.” She finally finished off, making her blush more. Pearl just looked for a moment, before starting to giggle and laugh.

“I didn’t know I had that affect.” The slender gem said as she continued to laugh, while Y/N looked to her.

“Well you do, that’s a fact.” The assassin said as she held her head trying to recover from the kiss, but Pearl soon placed a kiss on her cheek and continued to do so. “H-hey, stop that!” Y/N said as she tried pushing Pearl away, blushing again and starting to giggle. 

“No, I’ve found your weakness, and I’m going to use it.” The slender gem said as she continued kissing the assassin, making them laugh even more. Y/N soon grabbed Pearl and tossed her up making Pearl make a small shriek, before holding her bridal-style again while Pearl just hugged Y/N. Looks like Garnet’s prediction went just as planned.


	2. Jasper (Uncorrupted) x Human!Reader

You walked along the beach side, being careful of what Steven had told you. Ever since he and Connie fought Jasper, he said to be careful around the beach since she came and went back into it after the fight. You never told Steven or really any of the Gems, but you felt slightly sorry for Jasper. I mean, no one is just born evil and seeking revenge, something needs to happen to them for them to act like they do. And plus, you would probably try to hurt others if it was to get back home. You became so lost in your thoughts that you weren't able to notice a giant figure start to emerge from the water, and soon launch at you barely making a splash. They soon pulled you into a headlock covering your mouth, using their other arm to grab your wiggling body as you tried to scream. Before you knew it, the figure dragged you back in the ocean, and soon everything turned black.

"Hey, wake up." A faint and gruff voice said to you, but you just laid wherever you were, feeling weak and tired. "Wake up." The voice said once more, while you just continued to be still. Suddenly a blunt force went against your stomach, making you bolt right up and start to cough, some water coming out as well. You soon remembered what happened and looked up to see your taker, and the current enemy of the Crystal Gems. "Finally, you humans do such strange things." Jasper muttered as she turned and walked towards a cage-covered part of what looked like the Kindergarten, though it was made from red sandstone and in a desert.

"W-where are we?" You quietly said, hoping you wouldn't receive another blow from the giant.

"The Beta Kindergarten, where I was made. And if you want to keep your puny life, get up." She said while walking over to the cages, with you instantly standing up and following. Growls and snarls came from every cage, or whatever they were. Gaping holes were in the walls of the sandstone with steel bars acting like some sort of barrier, and apparently it worked. You soon walked over to one of the cages wanting to see what was inside, and found out what laid inside these cages. A giant and fluffy monster slammed against the bars roaring and snarling, biting at the bars trying to break free.

"AAHH!" You screamed while falling backwards, trying to get away from the creature. Jasper just walked over to the creature and punched it through the bars, making it whimper and go back into the darkness. "What are those things?!" You shouted to Jasper, who just looked down at you with an annoying look in the now quiet holding area.

"Soldiers for my army." The giant muttered, watching you get up far away from any cage, clearly seeing fear in your face. "Why are you scared?" You just looked at her like she became one of the beasts.

"Why am I scared? I'm scared because these things could kill me in an instant, and you too! Why are you trying to recruit an army with these monsters, why are you even making an army?!" You said to Jasper as you let yourself go, forgetting that she could kill you in an instant as well. She stayed silent as she glared at you with arms crossed, before her glare fell and her eyes became soft, letting out a sad sigh.

"They're... not actually for an army." Jasper finally said, making you raise an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you've talked to Rose and the traitors, right?" You knew she meant the Crystal Gems and Steven, so you sheepishly nodded your head. "And you've heard about Malachite as well?" Again, you nodded, but now more intrigued of where she was going with this. "Well, that fusion, the one with the weak gems. She was right." Jasper finished while turning her head away, like she didn't want to talk anymore. You were scared how she would react, but needed to know.

"R-right about what, exactly?" You quickly muttered, taking a step back as the giant gem looked back at you. 

"Right about, me being mad that I'm alone." She said loud enough to hear, which made you slightly shocked. This giant, proud, and terrifying gem, was angry that she had no one? "Ever since Malachite was destroyed, I've been trying to find someone that could, make me feel like I have someone that cares about me. Though as you can tell, these things would rather have me shattered than close to them." Jasper said as she plopped onto the ground, making the ground shake slightly. She covered her face with one of her hands as if she had messed up, and you just looked at her with, remorse? Sympathy? You didn't know, but something made you walk over and sit in front of her.

"Jasper." You blankly stated, making her look at you with a deep sorrow in her eye. "I haven't been in this situation, but I can tell you one thing. You can't force someone to become your friend, that's like, forcing someone to hurt their own family. It isn't right. What you need to do is try and get redemption, because that could lead you to making friends."

"How could I get redemption, from all that I've done? I restricted the fusion and the runt Amethyst to their gems, I knocked out Rose and nearly killed during our battle, Malachite nearly destroyed the traitors, and I hurt Lapis to where she can't even think of fusion! How could I ever be forgiven?" The giant questioned as her head hung, actual sorrow and sadness in her eyes.

"Well, they forgave Lapis and Peridot, even though Lapis nearly drowned Steven and Connie in their first encounter and took away the world's water, and Peridot tried to kill Steven and the gems multiple times, even when she was redeemed. Jasper, you just need to show the gems this side of you and not the angry, warrior side. Show them you really are sorry for hurting them and especially show Lapis that you're sorry for hurting her physically and emotionally." You said while scooting closer to Jasper, not even scared of her anymore. She just looked down at the ground in thought, before giving a small smile and keeping her eyes to the ground.

"I suppose I could try it." She muttered while looking up to you, making you smile.

"Good." You say while giving a quick peck to her gem, and then you tried not to giggle as she sat straight up, covering her gem and bright red face. "You okay?"

"W-what was that, that s-strange contact!" She said as she looked at you with a bewildered look, still blushing wildly. "I-is that some s-sort of defense?

"No, it's called a kiss. Humans do that to show their affection or love to someone they really care for." You explained to Jasper, who just looked at you both intrigued and confused. It was a small few seconds before she quickly pecked you on the forehead before looking away blushing. You just giggled as you gave her a big hug, though you had to pull yourself up to reach her face. She just smiled and laughed as she hugged you back, surprisingly wrapping her big arms around you gently. You smiled and nuzzled up to her, knowing she was ready for her redemption.

***

Hello fellow fanboys and fangirls, and wow I already have a lot of hits and some requests! Like this one-shot right here, which was requested by 'Foxes eatyoursoul' and I hope you all enjoy! Requests are open, but please remember it takes time for me to think of what to right and when I have the time, so please don't bug me on requests!


	3. Opal x Human!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a heads up everyone, future chapters that don't have specific genders will be set as female because it makes it a lot easier for me. You can change it if you need to but just know that. Also sorry that this chapter took so long, I've been busy with ArtFight as well as having writer's block, so I apologize for the wait!

(Note, Opal is her own gem not a fusion, just to make it a lot less confusing)

You walked around Steven's house, waiting for your girlfriend to come out. You two had planned to go on a beach date this afternoon and you were already in your swimsuit, a f/c and black tank-top with shorts. "Y/N!" A familiar and lovable voice rang out from the house, and you turned to see Opal running down the stairs to you. "Sorry I took so long, but Steven kept making me change my outfit." She said while scratching her neck with one of her four arms, wearing an olive green and purple bikini with a see-through teal skirt

"Well what are we to expect from him, he loves to come up with new looks for us." You said while walking up to her and giving her a hug, and she soon picked you up with two of her arms. 

"Your looks are always adorable though!" She said while lightly pinching your cheeks with her other two arms, making you giggle. She would always do this whenever she had the chance, though normally she was very reserved and quiet.

"Come on, we need to need to set up before anyone steals our spot!" You said while being placed back on the ground, and you two soon ran off to the main part of the beach, nabbing your usual spot. It was also the spot where the both of you met.

*3 months ago*

You walked towards the sea line, seeing a few dozens scattered across the beach. You soon found a empty spot and soon set up camp, though you barely had a chance to relax since someone was coming your way. "Hi there!" A young and energetic voice called to you, making you turn and see a young boy running towards you, wearing a red tank top with a yellow star and jean shorts. 

"Um hi, what's bring you to my little spot?" You say casually as the boy stands by you, having a big smile and stars in his eyes. 

"Well it's just that I've never seen you around here, and I make it a prime duty to know everyone in Beach City! By the way, I'm Steven!" He shouted as you gave him a smile, with his attitude and kindness, it was like a personal welcoming party.

"I'm Y/N, and I just moved here a month ago. So, what is there to know about Beach City?"

"Oh, so many awesome things! There's Fish Stew Pizza, the boardwalk, of course the beach, the Big Donut! And then there's all the people, my best friend Connie, oh wait!" He finished before running off to a mountain with the lighthouse on top. A couple minutes later he came running back with some interesting... people? There was a slender and pale woman with a very pointed nose with what looked like a pearl on her forehead, a short purple girl with pale purple hair and a gem right above her chest, a maroon-skinned and tall lady with gems on her palms. Though they weren't the strangest, because the strangest was a four-armed and light purple-skinned lady, with a pointed nose and gems on her forehead and chest. You couldn't lie to yourself, but the amazon-like lady was very intriguing and strangely attractive. "Y/N, these are the Crystal Gems! That's Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, and Opal!" 

Soon you, Steven, and the Crystal Gems decided to hang out and get to know one another, and you sure had a lot to learn about them. Turned out the gems were a type of alien that had fled from 'Homeworld' and defended Earth from their own kind, and they were the last of the rebellion yet were still protecting Earth. And Steven was the son of their leader Rose Quartz and she had given up her physical form so he could exist, and he gained her healings powers and shield. Honestly, all of the information was a bit overwhelming but it was also really interesting to learn about these defenders, especially since you could hang out with Opal.

*5 weeks ago*

Today was another beach day for you, and you were already laying down and enjoying the sun. Though for a certain gem it was a much more stressful day. "Come on Opal, you can do it! Just go walk over to her, start talking, and then tell her your feelings!" Steven said as he and Amethyst tried to push Opal out to the beach, though the tall gem refused.

"Come on, you've been fawning over that chick ever since we met her, don't be a coward!" Amethyst shouted before giving a final shove which placed Opal in view of the beach, and instantly she looked over to you. You were lounging in the sun in a different swimsuit, a f/c bikini top and a s/f/c water skirt with some sunglasses to block the sun from your eyes. Opal's face instantly turned bright purple in blush and her legs started to shake, and soon she had to hold onto the cliff side for support. "Okay, you're not a coward. You are a lightweight when it comes to romance."

"Oh what do I do?" The tall gem muttered as she covered her face with two of her hands, sliding down to sit down on the ground. "I can never admit my feelings to her, she's a human and I'm a gem, I'm too strange to even try and convince her to like me!"

"Opal, you do realize that Rose fell in love with a human right? Sure it took Greg sometime to get used to gems and our ways, but the same can happen with Y/N." Pearl said as she tried to convince Opal to tell her feelings, since she had gone through the same thing with Rose.

"And you might want to hurry, before she's already taken." Garnet quietly said making everyone turn towards her, while Steven peeked out from the cliff side.

"Uh Garnet's right Opal, you might want to hurry!" The young boy quickly said as the tallest gem walked over to see what he saw. You were still in your spot, but now there were a couple guys surrounding you and heavily flirting with you. They kept using horrible pick up lines and tried to impress you with their bodies, but really it disgusted you and made your stomach churn. You tried telling them off and wanted them to leave, but they stayed put and started making their flirting a bit more 'physical', trying to hold your hand, caressing your hair, and such. Suddenly you were up in the air in four light-purple arms, and the guys that were previously flirting with you were now looking up at the person holding you with terrified looks. When you looked up to see them, you saw Opal with practical daggers in her glare as she peered down to the beach guys.

"Explain to me why you keep getting close to her, even when she clearly showed signs that she didn't like it." The tall gem calmly stated to the boys, who just stuttered as they looked at each other before running off in pure fear. "And I thought the Homeworld gems were miscreants."

"U-uh, Opal?" You quietly muttered as you looked up to her, flustered by the fact that she was holding you tightly and in a protective way. She took a glance down to you and she soon realized what she was doing, quickly placing you on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing! I just saw those guys kept bothering you and I have to come over and scare them off! Which, as you can tell, happened very easily." The tall gem responded, very quickly, in an embarrassed and sheepish tone as she put her hands out in defense, which just made you giggle. Honestly she was really adorable when she was embarrassed, she always had a purple blush on her face that just made your heart flutter, like right now.

"Opal, it's alright, I'm glad you came over and saved me there. Though I'm kinda worried about you, you look like you're about to pass out." You were right with the statement, since she was shaking all over and how she had to keep steadying herself.

"O-oh, I'm fine, it's j-just that..."

"YO Y/N, OPAL LOVES YOU TO BITS!" Amethyst shouted from across the beach, soon being pulled back by Pearl. You started to blush while Opal had a very different reaction, she soon stood stiff as a soldier and her hair was on end. Now she definitely looked like she was about to pass out.

"Is that true?" You quietly ask, still blushing from Amethyst's statement. Opal just looked at you with tiny pupils and a face on fire, and soon started to mutter out nonsense making you giggle. The tall gem just sheepishly smiled as she heard your laugh, and tried to connect her words together so it made sense.

*Current Time*

You and Opal were lounging on the beach, enjoying the sun and each other's company. When Opal went to confess her feelings it certainly was an interesting and funny time, though in the end it all worked out and you got together. Opal was both mad and happy that Amethyst shouted out Opal's feelings to you, because without that little push you two might not of had this happy ever after.


End file.
